


【授权翻译】针锋相对

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Brett想要小孩子, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他们是互为竞争对手的小提琴老师, 宿敌变爱人, 教师AU, 独奏家Brett, 独奏家Eddy, 破镜重圆, 竞争对手AU, 音乐比赛, 领养孩子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: Brett Yang和Eddy Chen在大家的记忆中一直是一对竞争对手，甚至在过去他们都还是独奏家，还没开始收徒的时候就是了。然而当他们和他们的学生一起参加世界级小提琴比赛的过程中，他们意识到，用对手来形容他们之间的关系可能并不合适。但如果他们并非对手，他们对彼此来说到底是什么呢？
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】针锋相对

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021668) by [jsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy). 



> 实在太忙，而且这篇文很长，所以会分part发。仔细看看标签，能方便阅读～
> 
> 需要提醒大家一下，本文的Sophie 不是Sophie oui oui，而是一个年轻可爱的十六岁小朋友，不要看混了哇。

针锋相对（上）

“你觉得他俩会打起来吗？”Sophie和Shiro窃窃私语，悄悄观察对面他们的老师。

杨老师和陈老师正在和裁判进行一些措辞激励气氛紧张的谈话。或者实际情况是这样，两位老师正在非常激动地互相争执，而裁判们尴尬地站在一边陪笑脸，看起来手足无措。

“我就不明白这怎么还能平局。”杨先生坚称，“刚刚Sophie的表现很明显更胜一筹！”

陈先生翻了个白眼，愤怒地哼了一声。

“只有你自己这么认为Brett！”陈先生对着另一位老师大声说，“别人都很清楚Shiro凭本事该拿第一！”

两位老师在相当长的一段时间里都是彻头彻尾的死对头，甚至早在他们还没收徒的独奏生涯他们互相争夺第一的对头生活就开始了。这次两位老师手下的尖子生在比赛上又打成了平手，舆论怕是要一波未平一波又起。

“不会的。”Shiro也和Sophie说悄悄话，把她的注意力从两位老师正在激烈进行中的争吵引走了。“我觉得他们更像是要找个地方开房。”

Sophie咯咯笑了起来。学生之间的内部笑话，大部分学生都在同一所表演学校上学。他们私底下都希望这两位世界级的老师能凑一对儿，虽然他俩总是在吵架，学生们的期待似乎希望渺茫。

“打是亲，骂是爱，咳咳。”Sohpie笑着说。

“Shiro！”陈先生朝两人的方向喊，“走了！”

“来了，陈老师。”Shiro回头应到，迅速收拾好东西朝自己的老师跑了过去，同时冲着Sopihe挥了挥手，“明天决赛见！”

“抱歉Soph，” 杨先生说，在Shiro刚刚起身离开的位置上坐了下来。“平局是最后的结果，评委说你们的表演水平很接近，得分完全一样，他们没法达成一致结论说哪一个更好。”

“这只是预赛，” Sophie说，“不管怎么说我都能进入下一轮，我们会在决赛打败他们的。今晚我要拼命练习。”

“你想拿第一就是得好好练琴，”杨老师说道，“Shiro那孩子拉得真不错，陈老师教得很好。”

他突然紧张地四处看了看，然后冲着Sophie笑笑。

“别告诉他任何一个学生我说过这话，”他补充道，“如果我说他是个好老师的话传到他耳朵里，我可没个消停，他肯定炫耀个没完没了。”

“我会好好保守你的秘密的。”Sophie保证，微笑着回答他。

-

自从Sophie十岁移民澳洲以来，Brett Yang一直是她的小提琴老师。她特地来到这个国家跟他学习。父母想在他们能负担的范围内找一位最好的老师。

现在，在世界著名独奏家和小提琴老师Brett Yang的指导下，Sophie将作为一位新晋神童开始她漫长的独奏生涯。

而拜Brett为师之后，Sophie也认识了与他时刻针锋相对的那位对手——Eddy Chen。

从他俩的学生们中间流传的小道消息来看，两位老师早在少年时期就狭路相逢。他们在同一所学校就读，Brett早上一年。但这两位包揽了校乐团正副首席的位置，首席之位只取决于二者之间的相互竞争。传闻说每个季度首席都会换个名字，在争当全校最好的小提琴手的战争中两位前赴后继，轮番超越。这种竞争的传统一直延续到高中，大学和之后的各类比赛之中。

如果你问他们的学生，他们会告诉你，这两位老师其实是在互相学习和互相帮助中共同成长。他们就读于同一所音乐学院，参加过相同的比赛，包揽各类奖项，最后都成为了优秀的独奏家，所有的一切都离不开对方的激励。

他们的针锋相对的传统也延续到了他们的教学生涯之中。据说，就在Brett宣布停止巡演并开始招收学生之后不久，Eddy也发表了相同的声明——并搬回了他们共同的故乡昆士兰，Brett目前定居的地方。据传言说他俩几乎全部的人生轨迹都相互重叠，因为如果他们没在相互竞争的话，这两个人都会茫然无措，不知道自己该干些什么。

现在，他俩每人都有十五名学生，年龄在七岁到21岁不等。

当他看到另一位老师走来准备参加决赛的时候，Brett正被自己的学生围在悉尼歌剧院的台阶上。

“记住了，孩子们，” 他对进入决赛的三位学生说，选择无视Eddy的经过。“当你站在台上的时候，不要去想别人的存在。深呼吸，尽力做好自己能做的事情。你们练琴都很刻苦，你们完全值得获奖。”

Brett看到Eddy站在旁边露出了一个傻乎乎的微笑，显然是在偷听他的战前动员。

“其他人，“Brett对他没能进入决赛的学生们说，”为他们加油鼓劲好吗。友善点，要有礼貌。“

Brett说这话的时候直视他七岁的学生Chelsy的眼睛：这孩子只差几分没能进少年组的决赛。大家都知道她输了的时候总是有点不太高兴。

Chelsy在其他没进入决赛的孩子去找座位之前生气地哼了几声。

“Marco，看着点Chelsy，好吗？”Brett向一个年龄稍大点的学生说 。

Marco点点头，跟上了小女孩的脚步。

“好了，你们三个，”Brett说，注意力回到需要比赛的三个孩子身上。“就像我说的那样，你们能赢。快去热身，我一会就来。”

他的学生们一走远，Brett就走到Eddy身边，显然Eddy有话想和他说。

“我想你们也是时候该出现了。”Eddy评论道。

“我猜你们早上四点就来了？” Brett问。

“准确的说是六点半，”Eddy打趣说，“至少那些进了决赛的孩子们是的。”

“我的学生们喜欢一起行动。不管有没有参赛都为彼此加油打气。”

“真可爱，”Eddy露出了一个甜蜜的假笑，“我的学生更倾向于只是好好练琴。”

他们两位都认真挑选过自己的学生，就像学生们挑选老师一样。Brett和Eddy的收件箱里满满地都是别人发来的邮件，许多人渴望得到知道，但他们都只选了那些他们认为更有潜力的学生。他们会按照某些标准来筛选学生，寻找拥有某些独特的品质，或者某些他们所赞同的特征的孩子，当然，还要考虑学生的演奏水平。

“我们会知道裁判们怎么说，”Brett翻了个白眼，“然后再聊怎么练琴的话题。”

“我拭目以待，”Eddy点点头，直到他转身走开之前脸上都带着那种愚蠢的傻笑。

“你最好在你的学生们上台之前去关心一下，”他回头看了一眼Brett，“他们会需要的。”

-

“我做到了！我赢了！我做到了！”Sophie兴奋地在后台大叫，“我赢了！”

她听起来好像她还没有完全相信这个事实。就好像她在最近三场小提琴比赛里并没有获得冠军似的。但Brett清楚在某件事情上获胜的感觉有多么兴奋，不管你以前有没有获得过同样的成功。赢得比赛仍然是对你的付出和你刻苦练习的终极肯定。

“做得不错Sophie，”Brett脸上浮现出一个温暖的微笑，给了这个兴奋到蹦起来的小姑娘一个拥抱，小心翼翼地，以免碰到他的小提琴。“你拉的真好。”

Brett刚松开她，其他的学生就过来围住了Sophie，每个人都像他们自己赢了一样庆祝起Sophie的胜利。

“Sophie，等我长大了也想像你一样赢比赛！” Toby，一个年龄小一点的孩子说。

“你的双音超棒！”Marco称赞道，“十度简直完美！”

“我来拿吧。”Brett嘟囔着，从Sophie手中接过小提琴。他看着Chelsey向Sophie跑去，投入她的怀抱。Chelsey很喜欢Sophie，看着她俩Brett总会觉得她们很像一对亲姐妹。

Brett内心充满了骄傲和自豪，为自己的学生。看着他们愉快地拍着彼此的肩膀，谈论他们最爱的音乐。家长们围在外面，礼貌地聊着天。Brett为他在学生的生命中扮演的角色而感到十分开心，但他的思绪还是不免滑向了另一个方向，不禁开始想象着某种场景，想象着如果这群孩子里有一个属于他的小音乐家该是多么美好。突然，他的手机响了起来。

一条来自Eddy的信息。

“恭喜，Sophie非常优秀。但是别太得意；）我还会回来的。”

Brett熄灭手机屏幕，笑了起来。他一会儿会回复的，不是现在，现在是和学生们在一起的庆祝时间。

-

学生上台前的最后一段时间总是 Brett 最紧张的时候。坐在人群之中，没法帮助他的学生们，除了坐那看着之外束手无策。

“别啃指甲了，”Brett 听见黑暗的人群中传来轻飘飘的声音。“继续啃下去你肯定会感染什么细菌。”

Eddy 在 Brett 旁边的座位坐下。Brett 十分不情愿地把手从嘴边拿开，抱起胳膊。

“学生的比赛比你自己的比赛更能让你紧张这件事我一直挺惊讶的，你知道。” Eddy 笑着说，“我有那么没用吗？你都没把我当成危险的对手？”

“你当然是个很有力的对手，”Brett 回他，“你是我唯一放在眼里的竞争对象。”

Eddy 嘟囔了一声，就像他早就知道了一样。好吧，他确实有可能早就知道了。

“那为什么他们能让你这么紧张？” Eddy 问，指了指 Brett 坐在前几排的学生。

“我自己表演的时候，事情只受我自己的控制，我的所作所为可以直接改变我的结果。如果我搞砸了，失望的人只有我一个，”Brett 安静地说，“但他们的比赛就不一样了，我不想什么都做不了，只能看他们伤心。”

Eddy 又嘟囔了一声，似乎想说点什么，但此时喇叭里突然传来播报。

“下一位表演者是来自澳大利亚的 7 岁的 Chelsey Li。”

看着他最小的学生穿着黑色的礼服上台，投下的灯光把衣服上的金色亮片照得晃眼，Brett 感觉他的心脏似乎马上就要从喉咙里跳出来。她对着观众鞠了一躬。

“她会顺利的。”Eddy 感觉到了他的紧张，对着他小声说。

Brett 只点了点头，他紧紧盯着 Chelsey，看着她抬起弓，然后乐曲缓缓流淌而出，那音乐很美。

当然，Brett 可以在她的演奏中听到每一个他曾试图纠正过的坏毛病，但没关系，她站在那里就是全场的焦点。每当她开始演奏，她总能吸引全部的注意，她的表演是当下唯一引人动容的东西。

当她结束表演，骄傲之情充斥 Brett 的胸口。她的技术仍有相当程度进步空间，但今天的表演非常优秀。从 Chelsey 走下舞台的样子来看她也有同样的想法。

“她很棒，我是说，比我的学生略逊一筹，但是仍然很不错了。”Eddy 说，点了点头，”你的其他学生似乎也这么想。”

Brett 看了看前排站着鼓掌的其他学生，确认一下 Chelsey 能看到他们正在支持她。

“说实话，我不觉得你会让他们伤心，”Eddy 说，“你从不令人失望。”

“我伤过你的心。”

Eddy 表情一滞。

“那不一样，好吧，是我……那不是……我们——” Eddy有点不知道该怎么说，“现在的情况和那时候完全不同了，而且，无论如何，至少你也算得偿所愿。”

Eddy 扭回头，又一次看向前排 Brett 的学生，他知道自己说的并不完全正确。Brett 当然很喜欢那些孩子们，毫无疑问，但他真正深切渴望的，让他牵肠挂肚、难以忘怀的……是别的东西。

Brett 的视线没离开腿上的双手，终于还是点了点头。

“至少我相信你不用担心会让这个孩子失望了。”Eddy 说，胳膊肘撞了撞 Brett。Brett 抬起头，Eddy 示意了一下正带着灿烂的笑容从台上走下来的 Chelsey，她的父母还跟在身后。当她跳起来拥抱 Brett 的时候 Eddy 悄悄溜走了。

她最后得了第二名，惜败于 Aurora，Eddy 的学生之一。

**-**

走在去往表演厅外面的卫生间的路上的时候 Brett 也能听见身后孩子们的尖叫声和祝贺声。今天的赛程相当漫长，而年龄最大的 Marco 获得了一等奖，这是他的第一块金牌，别的孩子几乎和他一样欣喜若狂。

Brett 自己也为 Marco 感到非常开心，这孩子还在纠结是否应该报考音乐学院，Brett 在他身上看到了足够优秀的音乐天赋和足以以此为职的满腔热爱，然而这孩子似乎对自己的潜力并不自信。

“我再也不要拉琴了！” Brett 突然听到了一声不知道从哪里传来的哭喊。他往前面的拐角望去，只见 Eddy 正在站在他的一个学生跟前。Kevin，这孩子的名字叫这个，他想起来了。

“每个人都会有一些想退出的时候，”Eddy 声音温和，胳膊搂着男孩，把他引到附近的台阶上坐下。“但是你不能在这么激动的情况下作出决定，等你冷静下来我们可以和你妈妈谈谈这件事。”

“ **但是我烂透了** ，甚至都没进决赛！”男孩尖叫着从台阶上弹起来，焦虑地踱步。Brett 能从他的声音中听见这孩子泪流满面的模样。

“很有优秀的乐手参加了比赛，”Eddy 平静地说，“而你只有十三岁，你还有很多机会。如果你继续努力练琴。”

“我已经很努力练琴了！” Kevin 带着哭腔，吸鼻子的声音变成了抽泣。“而我会继续烂下去，糟糕透顶，永远不够好！”

哦神啊，这难道不就是 Brett 搞砸了一场演出的时候会说的话吗，或者分数没他想的那么高，没通过某场乐团试音，或者他整个职业生涯中出任何一次岔子的时候。【1】

其实有点好笑，在他们成为独奏家之前，在那件事之前，Eddy 总会是那个把 Brett 从牛角尖里拉回来的人。Eddy 总能把他从无尽的自责中拽出来，提醒他要往前看，新的试音，新的成绩，新的演出，新的一天总会到来。Eddy 一直跟在他身后，挑战他，用比赛来激励他坚持下去，拉得更好，练得更勤。就像现在 Eddy 为这个孩子所做的那样。

他站起来，给了这孩子一个拥抱，让他靠在自己胸前啜泣。

“不管成绩如何，我都为你感到骄傲，Kevin，”Eddy 说，“你是一位非常优秀的小提琴手，也是一个非常优秀的学生。只不过今天运气不好罢了。”

数不清曾经有多少次，正是这样的话把他从崩溃的边缘拉回来。这也是那时他心中笃定只此一人的原因之一。面对着这样一个对他人满怀温柔，对世界盈满了爱意的人，他又怎么可能产生一丝一毫的动摇，又怎么可能真的放弃？

Brett 悄悄转过身，轻轻走向另一侧的洗手间。他相信只要有 Eddy 说的这些话在，Kevin 的小提琴一定会坚持拉下去的。

**-**

如果有的可选的话，国际比赛绝对不在Brett的最爱名单上。尽管他早先也进行过许多次巡演，但他真的，真的，特别，特别讨厌飞行。还有什么事能比被关在一个金属罐子里在空中以一种完全无法控制并且超脱想象的速度飞来飞去更令人不适的事情吗？

但他有两个学生在波兰参加比赛，他毫无疑问要去陪伴他们。他必须去，他们都指望着他呢。

Brett刚戴上耳机，咽下去了两颗抗焦虑药，闭上了双眼——

“看在上帝的份上，”

他听见了Eddy的声音，这让他懒洋洋地摘下了耳机并且睁开了眼睛。

“我是摆脱不了你了是吧？”Eddy说着，把他的行李扔进了行李架，在Brett旁边的椅子上做了下来。Brett哼了一声，又重新闭上了眼睛。

“感谢您的精彩发言，”Eddy嘟囔给自己听，“本来我还想给Shiro即将到来的试音准备项目，现在好了，我敢打赌Sophie也要参加四月在纽约的比赛，嗯？”

“纽约国际艺术家的那个？她要参加。”Brett（屈尊降贵地）颌首示意。“Dylan也去。”

“真棒，就这样吧。”Eddy气鼓鼓地说。

“你尽管放心，”Brett睁开眼，“一旦赞安诺【2】生效我很可能直接陷入昏迷，不会偷看你的项目的。”

Eddy点点头。

“你现在还怕飞吗？”

“这恐怕不是什么你能摆脱的事情。”

就在这时，机舱的灯光开始闪烁，安全带指示灯凉了起来。Brett两手立刻紧紧抓住扶手两端。

“你还好吧？”飞机准备起飞前最后一次安全检查的时候Eddy问到。

Brett点点头，尽管他几乎集中全部的精力用来保持呼吸平稳。起飞是最难的部分。Eddy不信任地看着他。

“这样呢？”Eddy把一半耳机分给他，Brett在飞机开始缓慢前进的时候晃晃悠悠地把耳机塞进了耳朵，西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲从这个小小的扬声器里缓缓流淌而出。

“你知道的。”Eddy把他的手伸过来，一个坦然的邀请。Brett卷起卫衣的袖子，握住了Eddy的手。他一递过去，Eddy就把他的手移近一点，随着音乐在他的胳膊上按起指法。

这是他们之前做过无数次的事。但他们也已经好多年没有这么做过了，大学之后就没再有了，自从……他们都选择不去想这件事。

不知为什么，音乐总是能让他们平静下来，而皮肤上对方弹奏指法的触感总会让他们感到安心。他们很清楚，这样可以让他们的注意力从正在焦虑的事情上移到别处。

Eddy一直没有停止在Brett手臂做成的指板的演奏，直到他们平稳地飞行在平流层的天空，协奏曲的弹奏才停下。

“好点没？”耳机结束最后一个音符的时候Eddy问。

“能接受了，” Brett说，“起飞是最糟的。”

“我知道，”Eddy 说，看着Brett，眼里带着某些看不懂的光彩，仿佛正在回答某些并未诉诸于口的问题，“我记得。”

当Brett抬起头，他情不自禁地看向Eddy光彩熠熠的眼睛。他们似乎陷入了某种互相僵持的瞪眼比赛，每个人都试图靠目光看透身边的另一位的内心深处。他们从未真正完全离开彼此的生活，即使发生了这么多事，“在一起”这件事仍然是一个永恒不变的定值。

在他们还作为独奏家四处巡演的时候，Brett曾经试图中止他们的关系，然而他们从未能够真正分离。在这么多相互交缠的时光之后，他们怎么可能分得开？他们不知道怎么才能彻底分开，他们也根本没想过真的要彻底分开。

可他们之间的竞争确实不再像学生时期一样，仅仅是互相调侃而已。

同时质疑这么多年来他们彼此之间到底有多少改变是很可怕的一件事，然而更可怕的是二者之间质疑的程度到底有多么相似。

-

对乐手来说，受伤是最糟糕最糟糕的事情，没有之一。因此当Brett早上八点半收到Eddy写着“听说小家伙不小心弄折了她的手腕，真抱歉听到这个”的短信的时候他立刻皱着眉从床上弹了起来。是哪个小家伙？这些孩子里面有5个都算得上小家伙！

而且Eddy是怎么比他知道还早的？

Brett花了一上午的时间给每个孩子的家长打电话，想知道是谁受了伤。终于，打到第五个电话的时候他找对了，当然是Chelsey。

和她父母商量了目前的情况并表达了希望她早日康复的祝福之后，她的爸爸妈妈让她来接电话。

“杨老师！”Chelsey高声说，开心地笑着，“我今天能见到你，对吧？”

今天是周二，是Chelsey正常上课的日子。

“不行，亲爱的。”

“为什么呢？”Chelsey问，声音中的幸福和快乐全都变成了困惑和抱怨。

“因为你的手腕受伤了，打着石膏怎么拉小提琴呢，Chels (Chels是Chelsey的昵称，类似“小西”这种)？”

“我能的！” Chelsey坚持说。

“不，不行，” Brett说，“你好转之前不能拉琴，拆石膏之前不行。”

“可是——”

“没有可是，”Brett打断了她的话，“我不想你伤的更重。”

“可是，可是Sophie说我得练琴很努力才可以和她拉得一样好。”

“确实，” Brett拉开椅子坐下，把脸埋在手里搓了两下，不敢相信他竟然会说出这样的话，“Chels，你现在不能练琴，直到你完全康复之后才可以。”

和Chelsey又聊了十分钟怎么在不碰琴的情况下继续学习，Brett向她的父母提出在她正常上课的时间来学习乐理。

可以肯定的是，Chelsey是个好孩子。打石膏的八个星期里她没法拉琴，但她还是坚持要来参加每一节课，学习一些Brett认为适合七岁孩子的乐理知识，她还要去看她能说服任何人带她去的所有比赛。

Chelsey受伤之前就对小提琴如此专注，特别是相对于她这个年纪的小朋友来说。但不能拉琴但现况反而激发起了她去系统地学习音乐，激起了她欣赏他人演奏的主动性，而不是像之前一样随性而为，顺其自然。

Brett曾经说可以带Chelsey和其他几个学生去看Sophie的一场表演，她的父母很放心地把她交给Brett照顾。

他一整天都领着这个孩子，在他给其他孩子做指导、吃饭、和其他老师进行社交往来、和评委聊天、代表半数学生接受这个分赛区的反馈的时候都领着她。

踩雷的是位和善的年长评审。

“她你的孩子吗？”她问，指了指坐在Brett旁边座位上自顾自哼着歌的Chelsey。“她真可爱。”

“不……不是。”Brett迅速说道，“我的一个学生，想来看演出，但是她的父母要工作。”

“你可真好，”评委说，“你自己有孩子吗？”

他隔着整个房间听见Eddy猛地屏住呼吸。

“没，” Brett飞快说，看着地板。“我没有。”

走之前他的目光不小心碰到了Eddy，那人眼中的歉意与懊悔一览无余。Brett没有停下脚步，Chelsey跟在身后。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注： 
> 
> 【1】I just practice more 可是杨老师说的话，加油练习，不要等着别人安慰你呀！👀
> 
> 【2】阿普唑仑（拉丁语：Alprazolam），又名佳静安定，欧美部分国家商品名为赞安诺（Xanax），是一种短效的苯二氮䓬类药物。常见商品名称为赞安诺（英语：Xanax）。最常用于焦虑症，尤其会用于短期治疗恐慌症与广泛性焦虑症（GAD）；另有用途为与其他药物并用于治疗化疗引起的恶心症状。广泛性焦虑症通常在一周内就能缓和。 本品可经口服给药。
> 
> 常见的副作用有嗜睡、忧郁、头痛、感到疲倦、口干和记性变差；不过开始服药几天后，部分镇静和疲倦问题或许就会有所改善。由于担心可能引发药物滥用，不建议某些人使用本品作为恐慌症的初始治疗。骤然降低用量有可能带来药物戒断或病况反弹的症状。其他罕见风险为自杀，其肇因或许是失去抑制作用；用药者可能需要在数周或数月内逐渐降低剂量。如同其他苯二氮䓬类药物，本品也是透过GABAA受体发挥作用。【维基百科】
> 
> 某种安定类药物，属于易上瘾的处方药，不要随便乱吃。


End file.
